


decisions

by xlightless



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, I literally do not know how to tag this, M/M, Relationship Study, Romance, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlightless/pseuds/xlightless
Summary: Directions: There are many endings to Moon Jongup's story. Choose your desired path.





	decisions

People come and go through one’s lifetime, some leaving lingering impressions and others a fleeting glance flashing through an insignificant memory.

Jongup meets Himchan. What happens next?

(Tip: For a _safe_ ending, choose A.)

 

**A.**

Jongup and Himchan become friends over a mutual love of music, and eventually fall in love a year later. They vow the rest of their lives to each other, and they’re happy with the steadiness and domesticity of their lives together. They buy a house in the suburbs when the market is good. They adopt a child who grows up later to be a renowned astrophysicist. In their old age, they retire to the coast of Busan where they live until they die.

(This is the end of Jongup’s story. Would you like to restart?)

 

**B.**

Himchan is a tired businessman approaching thirty, and Jongup is wide-eyed, hopeful, and just starting his second year of college. They meet during a business conference held at the university Jongup’s attends. Jongup doesn’t see Himchan as he rushes to class, and spills coffee on Himchan’s expensive white dress shirt.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry.” The words spill out of Jongup’s mouth without pause, much like the coffee still dripping off Himchan’s shirt.

“What the fuck,” Himchan just says, looking down at his shirt.

Jongup offers to wash Himchan’s shirt, but Himchan just brushes him off, saying he has another shirt in his hotel room. Jongup persists, and Himchan gives in, intrigued by this young man, just on the cusp of adulthood.

(Path unlocked: Jongup isn't as graceful as he once thought. Continue as in A. Would you like to restart?)

 

**C.**

But Jongup’s family is opposed to who Jongup loves. He flees to Japan because he can’t bear to stay in South Korea, and he meets a young woman named Takemi. They have a relationship that doesn’t have any meaning, but they stay together for appearances. He knows she sees other women when she thinks he isn’t looking, can smell the lingering perfume that isn’t hers when she returns to their apartment in the early hours of the morning, finds lacy panties in the laundry that don’t belong to her.

Himchan arrives in Tokyo as an accompanist for a world-renowned pianist. They’ve been touring Asia for the good part of two months, and Tokyo is their last stop before heading back to Korea.

Jongup sweeps Himchan off his feet in a hotel room, pushing him against the door in a drunken haze.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Himchan breathes against Jongup’s lips as he ruts his hips against Jongup’s. “You’ll have to leave before dawn.”

Jongup just grunts, his eyes screwed shut as he loses himself in the heady pleasure of another man’s touch.

An hour later, Jongup admires the soft dips and rises of Himchan’s body in the moonlight, fox-like features softened by the silver gleam. He mourns a lost love and briefly wonders if maybe he can ever live a life fulfilled with Takemi.

Jongup leaves the bed and tries to find his clothes.

Jongup lives in Japan until the end of his life, not quite satisfied with how he’s lived his life, but not completely unhappy with it. He just wished that, somewhere in the middle, he’d done something…more.

(This is the end of Jongup’s story. Would you like to restart?)

 

**D.**

Jongup is afraid of commitment.

Himchan is looking to settle down, but Jongup wants to explore his freedom a little longer. Jongup suggests they take a break, but Himchan knows a _break_ does exactly what it says on the tin.

Himchan leaves to serve in the military for two years, and Jongup gets the freedom he asked for. When Himchan returns, Jongup is different, sharp features and a perpetual frown where a smile used to be. Jongup enlists in the military shortly after Himchan.

A world war breaks out, rising tensions snapping already fragile political ties.

Jongup dies on the font lines before Himchan can say anything to him.

(This is the end of Jongup’s story. Would you like to restart?)

 

**E.**

Jongup has never been good with words, choosing silence over the possibility of stumbling over his words. When Himchan walks out of Jongup’s apartment, his hand lingers on the doorknob like he’s waiting for Jongup to say something else.

Jongup watches as Himchan closes the door behind him, the lock sliding back into the jamb not nearly loud enough to mask the way his breath hitches, or the sob that escapes his throat.

(Path unlocked: Jongup is unsure of his future. Continue as in D. Would you like to restart?)

 

**F.**

Jongup has never been good with words, choosing silence over the possibility of stumbling over his words, but this time, something makes him choose differently. He grabs onto Himchan’s arm just before Himchan opens the door to leave.

“Don’t…” Jongup is already stumbling over what to say, and he looks down at their feet. His grip on Himchan’s arm tightens just a bit, and if Himchan smiles fondly down at him, he doesn’t see. “Please don’t leave? Also I’m probably in love with you.”

Himchan pries Jongup’s hand from his arm, intertwining their fingers together as he turns to fully face Jongup. He drops his duffel bag to the side and pulls Jongup closer. He’s immediately warm and comforting, his entire being seemingly encircling Jongup whole.

Jongup is afraid of commitment, but he thinks maybe he can face it if he’s with Himchan.

(Path unlocked: Jongup looks to the future with hope. Continue as in A. Would you like to restart?)

**Author's Note:**

> aka i write a choose your own adventure but it's not really a choose your own adventure u feel me. 
> 
> inspired by margaret atwood's short story [happy endings](http://www.napavalley.edu/people/LYanover/Documents/English%20123/English%20123%20Margaret%20Atwood%27s%20HappyEndings.pdf)
> 
> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://www.guernica-flow.tumblr.com)


End file.
